Close your eyes
by Shirasu
Summary: ...and imagine for a moment... implied TwelveLisa/Cover Art from Pixiv @ illust id 45570060


Imagine for a moment...

They are back at the small little apartment. Twelve would be lazily sprawled over his bed, but there would be a smile, a soft and gentle smile on his face. He is awake. He had woken up when she dropped the pans and the trays in the kitchen and a loud clang resonated in the apartment.

Nine had been awake by then, but he was on the computer. He looks at her disapprovingly and made a comment about her dismal skills in cooking. But he bends down all the same and helps her pick up the trays and then proceeds to steal a small piece of fish as he stood up, leaving a soft grunt that showed maybe her cooking skills had improved, if only by a little bit.

She would flush red, embarrassed but happy to receive the small compliment from the male,

Twelve would come into the scene at that moment. "Stop bullying Lisa, Nine," he would say. And then Twelve would wrap his arms around her waist and plant a kiss on the back of her neck. She would shiver and shake him off, at which Twelve would laugh heartily and ask what's for breakfast.

She points to the black mess on the plate that Nine had just picked a piece from. Twelve would frown and grimace, and shake his head. Then he would suggest that they go out and eat. Nine would say no, shake his head and says he'll stay home. Twelve suggests to bring take-out back for Nine but the latter would refuse and say it's not necessary.

She apologises, for her inability to cook a decent meal. Twelve waves her off and tells her to wait for a moment while he goes and change. She would then finally notice that Twelve was only dressed in a pair of long pants and nothing on top. Her blush returns and she looks away. Twelve would laugh and Nine would smirk.

And only a moment later, Twelve would whisk her out of the house and down to his favorite cafe at the corner of the street. She would turn around and give Nine a final look.

"We're leaving," she mutters meekly.

"Stay safe," he replies.

.

.

.

Imagine for a moment...

The snow had yet to cover the ground. The birds would be chirping and the skies would be blue.

And she wouldn't be standing in front of two wooden pillars, labeled _9 _and _12_.

.

.

.

Imagine for a moment...

Twelve holding her hands as they waited in the long line. The board said it was another two hours waiting time, but she wouldn't care. He raised his left hand and carefully brushed away the stray strand of her bangs.

She would smile like an angel.

Two hours would be over in a flash, and they would be entering the small carriage. She sits down on one side and he sits opposite her.

"Remember, Lisa?" He would say, "the last time we were on a merry-go-round. And you were wearing a vest with two dozen bombs on you. I was kneeling in front of you, and slowly but steadily taking them apart one by one. There was never enough time, and so I betrayed Nine just so Five could save you."

His eyes would be filled with regret as he leaned against the window.

This time, she would kneel in front of him, looking up at him, a smile on her face. "It's fine, Twelve, it's fine. It's over, it's in the past now."

He would look at her, with a depth in his eyes that she never noticed he had. She would continue to look at him and he would lean down.

And they kiss, just as they reached the top of the merry-go-round.

They kiss, at the same moment that she should have died and he would perish with her in the explosion.

And then she would smile. And he pulls her into another kiss. And then he smiles too.

The smile of an angel.

.

.

.

Imagine for a moment...

She wasn't holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands and she wasn't going to lay them down in front of the makeshift graves.

That the tears in her eyes were from happiness.

.

.

.

Imagine for a moment...

She wakes up from a deep slumber, her arms wrapped around his torso. Twelve looks down at her with the same soft and gentle smile as he combs a hand through her hair.

Her hair was longer now. Twelve said he liked girls with long hair.

He would play with her hair, twirling a strand around his fingers. And then he leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead.

They would hear an exasperated sigh and Nine telling them to get a room. And Twelve would smirk and laugh, then whisper into her ears.

"He's just jealous." Except he wasn't whispering and Nine hears it loud and clear. And tells them that he heard it.

Twelve would snicker and sit up. His hand would leave her hair, then he turns and looks at her and smiles.

"It's time for school."

.

.

.

Imagine for a moment...

Lisa wasn't alone.

.

.

.

Imagine for a moment...

_... that the world was beautiful._

* * *

><p>AN:

I just finished watching the last episode. So much feels. I just had to write something for them.

I loved the ending, god bless, but...just, what if?

Cheers.


End file.
